Truth or Dare
by Byakugan89
Summary: Joey has everyone at his house for the night. This is thier short game of Truth or Dare.


AUTHOR NOTES: Takes place after the final duel. For my story, the duel was a tie. Yami is still in the modern era. Joey is having the gang sleeping at his house. This is thier game of truth or dare.  
(Teas POV)  
I was sitting on the couch with Yami, who now had his own body. The final duel, between Yami and Yugi was just a few days ago. It was a draw, neither duelist gained nor lost anything.  
I watched as Tristan tried to hit on Serenity, and Joey was trying to stop Tristin. I thought about how Tristan was brave enough to tell her how he felt. I wish I was brave enough. I was afraid that the man I loved did not feel the same way. I didn't want to face his rejection. If he rejected me, would our friendship still be there? I can't live without him, even if it is only as a friend.  
Yugi and Mai had to break the two boys up before they started fighting each other. I sighed shaking my head.  
"Some things never change do they?" Yami asked, as he watched the two.  
"No, I guess not." I replied. We both chuckled lightly as Mai came up behind Joey and smacked him on the head.  
"Leave them alone Wheeler. If she wants your help, she'll ask for it." Mai told the stubborn teen. Then she walks off.  
Joey went off into another room to sulk. A few minutes later Joey come out of the room he was in, looking rather excited. "Everyone is going to play Truth or Dare!" Joey yelled. We all looked at him like he was crazy, except Yami who looked confused. Yami turned to me.  
"What is truth or dare?" He asked.  
"Its a game where one person would ask you to choose truth, or dare. If you answer truth, they will ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully. If you say dare, the person will dare you to do something, sometimes quite embarassing, and you have to do it. When you are done, you ask another person truth or dare, and they had to do what you say." I replied. He thought about it, then nodded, I smiled lightly.  
We all sat down in a circle. I was sitting between Yami, who was on my right, and Serenity, who was on my left. Next to her was Yugi, then Mai, Tristan, and Joey next to Yami. Joey started the game. He looked over at me.  
"Tea, Truth or Dare?" He asked, grinning like a kid in a candy store. I thought for a moment. There was no way I'd do a dare from him. But what would he ask me if I say truth?  
(Joeys POV)  
I watched Tea think. She was nervous from the look of it. I chuckled inwardly. I had the perfect truth, and dare for her. I just wondered what she would do. I know about her secret. Almost everyone in the room knew, except Yami, of course. I know his biggest secret too.  
They are in love with each other, but are afraid to say anything. I came back to reality when she looked back up at me, determination in her eyes.  
"Truth." She replied. I grinned even more, if that was possible.  
"Who is your biggest crush?" I asked.  
(Yamis POV)  
I waited with bated breath for Teas' answer. She blushed scarlet, and looked away. I watched her, wanting to know who she liked.  
"Yami." I heard her reply softly. I was surpried, though I tried not to let it show. I was happy. She loved me, just as I love her. I watched as she looked at everyone, then ran from the room, and walked out back.  
"I'll be right back." I told my friends as I followed her through the back door. I saw her staring at the darkening sky.  
"Did you really mean that Tea?" I asked her. She slowly nodded, not looking at me. I smiled and walked over to her, pulling her close. She looked up at me, surprise showing in her eyes. I pulled her closer to kiss her softly.  
"I love you too Tea." I told her. She smiled her beautiful smile and kissed me again.  
We seperated, and I led her back to our friends, who seemed to be waiting for us to return before continuing the game. We sat down, and held hands. The others smirked knowingly.  
"Your turn Tea." Yugi told her. She smirked.  
"Joey, Truth or Dare?" She asked.  
"Dare." He replied.  
"I have a double dare, but its mostly for Joey."  
"I've got to see this..." Mai said, sounding interested.  
"I can take what ever you got!"  
"I dare you to sing Barbie Girl with Tristan." Joey fliched and Tristan paled. Yugi, Mai and Serenity laughed.  
"10 dollars says they don't do it!" Yugi stated waving a 10 dollar bill.  
"I'll get in on that." Mai chuckled.  
"20 says they will." Tea smirked, throwing a 20 on the coffee table in front of us.  
"Why do you say that?" I asked her. Her smirk widened "If they don't, thier next turn will be much worse." She replied. Everyone laughed except Tristan and Joey, who both paled even more, than grabbed the CD Serenity was holding.  
"What numbah?" Joey asked.  
"4." Serenity replied.

"Who sings as who?" Yugi asked.

"Joey, as barbie, Tristan as Ken." She replied. The music began to play.

"Hi Barbie!" Tristan waved at Joey.

"Hi Ken!" Joey said in a high pitched voice as he waved back.

"You wanna go for a ride?" Tristin asked.

"Sure Ken!" Joey replied in a girly voice.

"Jump in!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Joey giggled. I was trying hard not to laugh at them, but the others were already chuckling. They continued to sing, and the longer they did, the harder it got not to laugh.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation" Joey sang as he danced to the song.

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party" Tristan sang in a deep voice.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

"I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

"You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation" Joey sang

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh" joey and Tristan sang together.

"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

"You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours"

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh"

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation"

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh"

"Oh, I'm having so much fun!" "Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!" "Oh, I love you Ken!"

By the time they finished, everyone was trying to breathe from all the laughing. They sat down, and Joey decided he had enough with truth or dare. 


End file.
